


Homecoming

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo returns home after a few weeks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, so much, Mews for the last minute beta.

Dusk was settling in as Sam stared out the rain streaked window. It felt as if it had been raining for the entire month of Blotmath… ever since Frodo had left for Crickhollow. He had gone to visit Merry and Pippin a few weeks ago, but Sam was expecting him home any day.

Sam was supposed to have gone with Frodo, but to their disappointment, and that of the other two Travellers, the Gaffer had taken to his bed with the ague just before they were to leave. And since Mari was near to her lying-in, and neither Daisy nor May lived close enough to help; he had stayed behind to care for his old Da. 

Sam shivered as the cold seeped in through the window, and stepped back to let the curtain fall over the glass. He lit a lamp and placed it in front of the window as a beacon to welcome Frodo home, if he did indeed return that night. Then he gathered up the list of chores he was compiling and settled down in Frodo’s favorite armchair to work on it.

~ * ~

Something was tickling Sam’s nose. Sleepily, he reached up to rub it. As soon as he lowered his hand, he felt it again. Annoyed, but still more asleep than awake, he reached up once more. The third time was enough for him to open his eyes.

“Frodo!” he exclaimed as his eyes met a pair of laughing blue ones, “My love, you’re home!” He grabbed the other hobbit and pulled him down onto his lap and into a fierce hug. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“And I, you, my Sam,” said Frodo as he returned Sam’s embrace. The laughter in his eyes was replaced by warmth and joy, and he leaned in to capture Sam’s lips with his own.

He drew away, much too soon for Sam’s liking, but he grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him up. “It’s late and I’m cold, my dear; why don’t we go to bed and you can warm me up properly.”

~ * ~

Sam woke up the next morning; happy to have his Frodo home again. He tightened his arms gently around his love, pulling him closer, and smiled at the sun shining through the window.


End file.
